


To be Saved

by SugaAhHoneyHoney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Sabriel - Freeform, Sad, Wing Kink, Wingfic, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaAhHoneyHoney/pseuds/SugaAhHoneyHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's being forced to go to college, the horror, but what about his roomy, troubled, distraught, and wanted badly to stretch his wings. Yes, wings. Cas's life is a mess, his emotions are a wreck he needs to be saved. Can Dean an ordinary man, albeit abnormally gorgeous, save Castiel, or will he crumble too? Also whats with these strange feelings he's having around him? DESTIEL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roommates?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! so, this was my first destiel fanfic. its still a WIP but I'm never abandoning this one guys. its my baby. its my impala. anyway, trigger warning for depression on Castiels part.. enjoy.

"Fucking hell" swore a very angry Dean Winchester as he gracefully managed to bass his knee into the railing of the stairs leading up to his new dorm room, in his new college. Shit how come Bobby didn't just give him the job right away, he knew he was a brilliant mechanic, but still insisted on school, really?

Sam laughed quite manically at Dean attempting to carry his box's five floors up the building, "common Dean, exercise is good for you"

Dean just grumbled something alone the lines of "fucking elevator, why'd it break today, whats wrong with the maintenance in this shit-hole?"

As Dean continued the seemingly never ending trip up the stair case his mind wondered, wondering what, or who his new "roomy" as Sammy called it, would be.

Five floors up unbenounced to all the shenanigans taking place in the stair way Castiel Novak was sitting on his bed in the dorm room, actually the only bed in the dorm room as he was suppose to be staying by himself, he had only just received the call that morning that he would indeed have to have a room mate. Fucking terrific, he though silently flipping the hell out watching his older brother Gabriel Pace in front of him.

"Shit Cas, it'll be fine, its not like your going to have to take your shirt off in front of the guy." Gabriel said in a hurry folding his arms over his chest with a scowl on his face, "just don't let your wings out to stretch as much ok?"

Wings? yeah, Castiel's Mother Naomi was convinced her sons were destined to be angels, but the only one, the youngest one, Castiel, actually had to endure the experiments, like a test subject, his mother had combined his blood with that of a bird while still in her womb. If it worked she was to complete the experiment with her eldest sons, Lucifer, Michael and Gabriel. She died giving birth to Castiel though, and he was born with wings.

Little did Gabe know but that wasn't the soul reason for wearing long sleeves and baggy shirts, he was forced to wear huge clothing when he was growing up, and many people picked on him, many people told rumours that he wore what he did because he self harmed. He didn't at the time. But the bullying never ceased, never stopped, so much pain, to much pain, his best friend Crowley even started believing the rumours, started spreading them, also outing Castiel to the whole school telling them all that he was a nasty cock sucking little bitch.

So eventually rumour became reality, Castiel found himself stealing pencil sharpeners front the school, taking them apart with shaking hands and giving into the pain, why shouldn't he, he was worthless- "BOOM"

Castiel was broken out of his thoughts by the door slamming open followed by a man carrying many boxes stumbling into the room followed by a taller one snickering at him

"Bitch" the shorter one uttered

"Jerk" the other replied

Castiel stared at Gabriel with wide eyes "are they both my room mates, this is impossible" Castiel whispered

The taller man overheard and quickly shook his head, "no no, Dean is I'm not" he said gesturing to the shorter man who finally stood up brandishing his gorgeous green eyes that seemed to stare into Castiels soul, wait what, gorgeous, no he cannot be having these thoughts. not about his new roommate "Dean."

"The names Sam" the taller man continued, "I'm Deans little.. well younger brother. You are?"

"Im Castiel, Castiel Novak, and this is my older brother Gabriel", he said gesturing to Gabe. who then proceeded to wink at Castiel and pulled Sam out of the room " Samb-o and i'll be leaving now you should get aquatinted with your new room goon."

Castiel just stood there staring at Dean completely befuddled with the situation only then realizing what Dean was about to.

"Hey, Cas, wheres the other bed.."


	2. Bedroom talks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One bed, no couch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit lighter tone..

Cas looked at his feet waiting for the anger 'Dean' was sure to let loose, but it didn't come, no hand hit him, no feet kicked at his knees till he fell, simply silence and the breathing of the two men.

Suddenly Castiel felt hand on his shoulder gently nudging him, he flinched on instinct. Dean suddenly realizing how terrified Cas is stopped and backed away slightly wondering if he was really that intimidating.

"It's okay Cas, I can just take the couch"

Castiel suppressed a slight chuckle at that. "Why would you assume that I have a couch Dean? This is College there is no absolute reason for relaxation so why would I have a couch? I have desk and a chair and a bed. This fits my basic needs."

"Oh Cas, there are more needs, mini fridges, TV, and COUCHES. I'll soon fix you. But in the mean time I'll take the floor."

Castiel next grabbed Dean extra pillows an blankets and layed them on the carpeted part of the floor for his comfort. "Thanks Cas," "No worries Dean."

After getting changed for bed, Dean in some pale grey sweats and Cas in a long sleeve shirt and plaid pijama pants Dean and Castiel lay down in their respective places, Cas on his bed Dean on the floor they turned to face eachother both clearly not ready to fall asleep.

"So Cas, what courses are you taking? I'm studying architecture since it's the only thing that interests me aside of mechanics, but my uncle insists I go to school."

"Your uncle sounds wise." Dean snorted and said fondly "yeah a wise old drunk."

Castiel disreguarded the statement and continued on with his answer, "I happen to be taking Visual Arts actually Dean."

"Wow Cas, didn't take you as the artsy type," Dean relpyed with a mall smirk playing at his lips"

"I get that a lot actually" Cas rolled his eyes which Dean couldn't help but think were the most gorgeous luring shade of blue. He quickly brushed away the thought and turned off the light switch on the wall beside him. "Maybe you could help me with drawing up some designs for my architecture class if need be?" said Dean hopefully.  
"Possibly if I can spare you the time." Cas chuckled slightly before laying his head down on his pillow, "G'night Dean."

"Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments?


	3. The Roadhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Jo and Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi?

Dean woke up groaning in pain radiating from his back, "no way in hell I'm sleeping on this floor again." Suddenly Dean jumped up as he felt someones hands grip his shoulder "relax, I'm only trying to ease your pain" grumbled a very well rested Castiel who'd just gotten out of his bed. "You cannot do that Cas, you can't just sneak up on a man like that, when i jerked away that left a mark." Dean exclaimed rolling his sleeve up to reveal a hand print from Cas' tight grip. "I'm sorry" he mumbled embarrassed, "my people skills are a bit rusty." "It's okay, we'll soon fix that" Dean whispered to himself.

When Castiel got to school he made a beeline for the arts room where he would be taking visual arts with Ms. Harvell in 15 minutes, he quickly went to work setting up is easel and art equipment such as charcoal and erasers. He carefully laid his paper across the easel and set to work drawing creases and soft lines starting to form an eye, he had no idea why he had chosen this to draw but his wings puffed out slightly under his shirt in pride at it.

LINE BREAK BEEP BEEP BEEP -

Dean slumped out of bed and yanked some old jeans over his bowed legs and then grabbed some shirt from his bag and ran out the door. He climbed into his car, his baby, and drove off…in the exact opposite direction of the school. Oh well, it's not like he was planning to be on time anyway. He pulled into the roadhouse for a coffee and some pie before getting his ass to class, unfashionably late. He strutted through the door and ran straight into a person, a little red headed person.

"What the hell are you doing asshat?" the girl asked sharply, "sorry sweetheart didn't see you there" "Oh hell no. Do not call me that, who do you think you are? My girlfriend?" Dean choked on his spit as another girl tapped him on the back and promptly stated "you better not thats my job after all."

Dean snorted and chuckled slightly, "sorry for the misunderstanding ladies, the names Dean Winchester, like the gun."

"Sup Dean, Im Charlie, and this fire cracker here is Jo" she said pointing a finger at the blonde.

"Avoiding school obviously. You?"

"Same here"

"What about you Jo? Are you in school?" Dean questioned,

"Oh hell no, moron, i work here. Note the uniform.."

Dean chuckled slightly before turning to Charlie and asking what class she was taking, when he discovered it was also mechanics they decided to head over together, of course this was after some snide remarks about a girl being a mechanic which was met by a slap from Jo and snarky come backs from Charlie.

Jo handed Dean a coffee and pie wraped up to go as he lead Charlie to his car which she gaped at much like a gold fish.

When Dean got to school what he saw made him skip class entirely. There was Cas sitting in the grass in front of the school with blood running down his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye?


	4. Broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes a painful discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, sad Cas.

Dean immediately ran over to Castiel with fiery determination in his eyes.

"What the fuck man?! What son of a bitch has hurt you? I'll fucking kill them." Were the thoughts running though Deans head.

But having known the guy for only one single day he decided to slow his pace and simply sit until the other man decided to talk.

Finally about three minutes later, not that Dean was counting Castiel finally look a deep sigh and whispered softly "me."

"What?" Dean said softly not having heard.

"Me Dean for fucks sake. I've done this to myself. God, ha. "God" knows I deserve this."

"No you don't Cas. No one does. We're all equal people here."

Castiel felt his wings twitch in his shirt, no, they were not all equal "people".

When Cas did not reply Dean simply stated flatly "I will find out who is responsible for making you feel this way. And I will tear them apart."

Cas closed his eyes and the thought of Fergus aka Crowley bashing Dean' head in crossed is mind

"NO." He shouted weakly,  
"You cannot help me Dean. I can't get you involved. The last person I got involved.."

He trailed off thinking of his childhood back when he thought his wings had been fun, a gift. Back when he trusted Crowley, back when Anna was still..

Deans whispered voice cut through the piercing thoughts of the past and forced Castiel to look at him.

"I will help you Cas. I swear it. "  
And there they sat, Deans arm now half around Cas in a embrace of comfort, Cas almost started thinking.. But he couldn't. He mustn't trust anyone.

And with that final thought he stood, pulling down his sleeves, and with one final look in Deans eyes, he started running.

And Dean, of course, he followed.

 

Cas makes to bolt towards the direction of the forest arms burning and wings cramped from the tensing of his muscles, he reaching the woods fully aware that Dean is most likely following close behind, he hopes, he basically prays, that He's faster that Dean won't catch him he can't, he just can't let himself open up and already with Dean he could feel the cracks forming, the doubt of keeping his secret, the trust he knew surely couldn't be real.

He thought back to a small girl, burning red hair and wilds eyes, she was like a sister to him, and his secret, it ruined her, her worry, it killed her. "Anna I'm so sorry, I will not make that mistake again."

How could he have been so stupid. Trying to take another to fly with him. That was the last straw, that's when he knew his brings were a curse. No one would want him cursed. And if anyone did surely they would die too. He didn't mean to drop her. He didn't..

Cas' breath was starting to faulter his lungs struggling to circulate air, he had been running for a good 15 mins, already half way through the trees. He stopped to rest, Dean couldn't be close already.

As soon as he stopped running, his thoughts overwhelmed him and he couldn't hear the twigs snap behind him as someone grabbed his shoulder his wings flared out and split the fabric of his shirt in surprise.

He heard a soft gasp behind him and felt hands gently trailing up his wings

Cas managed to stutter out "W-whos there"

"Cas.."

"Dean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> review?


	5. Wings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiels wings are really..sensitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as I've gotten, updates soon ily.

Cas' breaths became shallow as he tensed up the serious degree of the situation having just hit him.

"Dean it's just, it's not, I swear.."

"Cas, what.. are these yours? What.."

"No-"

"Dammit Cas just tell me the goddamn truth."

"Yes Dean."

"Yes?"

"Yes they're mine."

"What..who, what are you Castiel?"

"I'm not an angel of the lord if that's what your mind has thought Dean. I'm a mutation. An experiment."

"No Cas-"

"I should be put down."

"Why in the fuck would you be put down. You've done nothing wrong Cas, this isn't your fault and it won't change anything."

"Change anything? Change what?"

"Change anything between us."

"Between us? Dean I barely know you were hardly best friends.."

"I thought you felt it too"

"Son of a bitch," Dean thought to himself how could he be this idiotic.

".. never mind

Cas I'm an idiot."

Castiel suddenly noticed Deans hands were still on his wings as Dean tightened his grip unconsciously obviously frustrated.

"mmm" Cas hummed softly as his wings fluffed out slightly at the increased touch.

Deans head snapped up and his eyes focused on the downy black wings in front of him, "like a raven" he thought to himself. Dean slowly ran his hands gingerly down Cas' wings feeling every feather carefully intrigued by them.

Cas gasped sharply and bit his lip trying desperately not to move for fear Dean would stop.

He always knew his wings were sensitive to touch, it stung when people touched them, and the pain was over whelming when others had hurt him after finding his secret, like Crowley.

Yet it had never felt like this before, so calming yet so exciting. He felt as though he could melt into the touch behind him.

"Cas are you okay? Did I hurt you? Why aren't you breathing?"

"N-no Dean I apologize I was not aware that I had been holding my breath."

"Would you like me to leave now..?" Dean questioned slowly removing his hands and untangling his fingers from Castiel's wings.

"No! Please..don't. I have not been able to have my feathers groomed in so long..that felt nice."

Dean raised his eyebrows but didn't question the raven black haired man infront of him. "I can't deny him anything.. God help me." Dean thought as he rested his hands on the feathers again pulling them apart smoothing them gently.

"D-Dean.." Castiel hissed softly. Something about Deans fingers all tangled in his wings was making heat start to pool in an unmentionable area.

"No..please no" Castiel thought, "I can't let him get this close I can't-"

He let out a loud groan as Dean pulled a feather roughly into place.

"Fuck I'm sorry Cas I didn't mean to pull that hard, are you hurt I'm sorry." Dean rapidly apologized thinking that he had hurt the wings somehow never imagining that Cas would make that sound for him for any other reason.

"D-Dean..no, it didn't hurt, it felt..please don't stop.."

Castiel whispered brokenly letting the other man in.

Deans eyes widened in understanding and then he let a smug smile drift over his face.

"Common then angel. I'm going to take you apart and then put you back together again."

Castiel choked on his own air and whimpered softly. "Yes Dean, please, fix me. I need you. Please, I can be good.. I can.."

"Shh babe, it's okay, you don't have to be anything. Just. Be you."

Dean softly rubbed circles in the wings infront of him thinking to himself "how is he not an angel."

Cas let out small sounds of immense pleasure and he let Deans hands roam over the expanse of feathers he had always thought cursed. "Things are about to change" he thought to himself before letting go completely giving himself over to the man behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?


	6. Fixed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be Okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Epilogue next. :)

*45 mins later* 

Dean gently rolled off of Castiel and took shaky breaths trying to regain his composure. 

Cas was laying there staring at the sky and holding his breath. As soon as Dean was in his right mind again he turned to look at the other man.

"Cas..you ok buddy?"   
"Yes Dean." Cas said in a raspy voice.  
"Was that satisfactory?" 

Dean chuckled slightly and smiled gently. "Yes Cas. That was more than satisfactory." 

Cas scrunched up his face slightly and chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Why is that funny Dean? Does our acts of intimacy amuse you?" 

"No Cas. Not at all." 

Castiel sighed giving up the urge to argue what so ever and spread his wings out on either side of him.

Dean gently laid on on of the wings and kissed Cas gently on the lips. 

"No more fighting. From now  
on your an open book Cas."  
"But Dean, I'm not a-"   
"Yes Cas, I know your not a book it's a figure of speech. You need to get out more."

Dean said trying to suppress chuckles, until he noticed the heart clenching expression etched on Cas' face.

"Cas. What's wrong. Open book remember..?"

"Nothing Dean. Just, last time I "got out more" was with my friend Anna. She knew about it. My wings.

She was like my little sister, she put her trust in me fully. She wished to fly. Like I was Peter Pan taking her to her never land. 

Which I guess I did if never land is heaven. She fell. I wasn't quick enough, I couldn't catch her. She fell. Falling from the sky. 

She landed in a giant oak tree. She died on impact. It was tragic. And my fault. She wanted to fly like an angel and I let her fall like the devil."

Dean could fell his heart physically shattering at Cas' pain.

"Hey. I know I haven't known you that long but listen to me Cas. You can trust me. And that, none of that was your fault. I swear." 

Cas sighed and rolled over slightly looking into Deans eyes.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? :)


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it babes. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys know what someone hasn't done in too fucking long..?   
> Write the epilogue to my story..   
> I GOT SICK WITH HAND MOUTH FOOT THINGY AND DONT EVEN ASK. AND THEN IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY WHICH WAS SPECTACULAR AND MISHA EMAILED ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND MATT TWEETED ME AND ERICA FACEBOOK MESSAGED ME FOR A BIT. AND YEAH. :D ANYWAY IM SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY.

epilogue. (It's over.)

 

10 years later.

 

Dean swung a little girl in his arms, bright blue eyes as wide as saucers. Of course, she wasn't actually his and Cas' but sometimes it was hard not to pick out the resemblance. She smiled a side ways smirk at him and poked his nose squealing in joy when he flashed her a smile.

"Daddy, where papa?"

"He's just out in the trees baby girl, he'll be back soon."

"Okay, will papa let me fly? Can I has flight with him?"

Dean chuckled. "Sure Annie. I'm sure he'd let you travel on his back."

Soon enough Cas came back in side, and picked up his little girl hugging her and smiling at her and his husband, in absolute joy.

"Common Annie."

Dean thought back ten years ago to how broken Cas was. That's why they'd named her Annie. Not Anna but still close enough to be in her honor. She may have lead to Cas' guilt but when she was alive she his friend and that is something Dean could never repay her enough for.

As he stood on the Balcony looking out into the enormous forest they had built their lives in, for peace he could almost hear the wind of the swaying oak trees murmuring a thanks to him. Maybe if Angels existed. Maybe then he'd be able to believe it was Anna. She seemed like an angel for how she treated Cas. As a human. Not a monster. Maybe it was Anna. One day they'd find out. But not too soon.

 

A couple hours later Cas returned with Annie and gently tucked her into bed and sat on the side watching her gently fall asleep. Dean sang softly to them both. "Hey Jude.."

\----

A few minutes later Cas tilted his head to the side in the adorable way Dean had come to know.

"Why did you save me Dean. Why me?"

"Because I love you. I need you. Because you needed to be Saved. Because I needed to be saved from loneliness because you needed to be saved from yourself. Because we needed to save each other."

"Thank you." Cas murmured as he wrapped his wing span around Dean pulling him closer. "I love you. I know I will always save you."

"I love you. I know that with you I will never need to be saved."

And with that said Dean softly hummed in Cas' ear as he fell asleep rested against Deans chest.

"My angel."

Dean whispered before giving into the sleep and slowly closing his eyes taking in one last sight of his daughter and husband, knowing when he woke up, nothing will have changed.

\- The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who stuck by me. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. Ily ;-:

**Author's Note:**

> comments?


End file.
